wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
General Swamp
General Swamp is a male MudWing soldier seen briefly in Assassin. He was one of the MudWings located in Princess Blister's hideout at the time, and was meeting Blister and Commander Tempest to discuss a plan to take Burn's stronghold and possibly end the war. When Deathbringer killed Commander Tempest, Swamp was tricked into thinking that Blister had promised the SeaWings land in the Mud Kingdom, which led to the switch in alliance from Princess Blister's side to Princess Burn's. Biography Assassin General Swamp, along with several MudWing soldiers, were seen meeting with Princess Blister and Commander Tempest to discuss a move for the SandWing throne. After dropping his weapons, he and his troops entered a tent for a meeting with Blister's forces. After Commander Tempest was assassinated by Deathbringer, the guards stationed outside were blamed due to her having been killed by a MudWing spear and a note accusing the SeaaWings of making a secret deal with Blister. Swamp stated that if his soldiers were punished, he would revoke his alliance with Blister. Seeing as the MudWings were, shortly afterward, he revoked the alliance. It is likely Swamp was later killed by Princess Blister. Quotes "me by General Swamp, ... I'd have to ask my queen. We would, above all else, require a promise from the SeaWings to--" -To Commander Tempest before she is stabbed with a spear. "Why would we do that? ... What secret deal? WHAT SECRET DEAL?" -To Commander Piranha when she accuses the MudWings of killing Commander Tempest. "Have you promised the SeaWings part of our land?" -To Blister. "AHA! ... You ADMIT IT!" -To Piranha about possibly killing Commander Tempest. "It wasn't a MudWing! ... It was probably ''her! ... She never liked Tempest! When you weren't here, she was always complaining about how loud and smelly she was or how everyone always worshiped her like pathetic big-eyed manatees!"'' -About Blister possibly killing Commander Tempest. "Touch one scale on their heads and you lose the MudWings forever." ''-To Blister when Piranha says to kill two MudWings who were accused of killing Commander Tempest. ''"And if you find no one?" ''-To Blister when she orders some SandWings to look for Commander Tempest's true assassin. ''"I do not." ''-When Blister says if she doesn't find the assassin, then the two accused MudWings must have assassinated Commander Tempest. Trivia * A swamp is an area of low-lying, uncultivated ground where water collects. It can also be a bog or a marsh. * It is likely that General Swamp died during the revoke, but no evidence gives us any clue as to what became of him after the events of ''Assassin. * It has been speculated that Swamp could be a sib of Queen Moorhen, however, this has remained unconfirmed. Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Swamp ref.png swamp.jpg|A real swamp General Swamp and Blister.png|Angry Dragons by Fish References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Assassin Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate